


Bright Like Diamonds

by 185cmbaekhyun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Thieves, Burglary, Enemies, Enemies to Lovers, Fluffy Ending, Gun Kink, Gunplay, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 10:57:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16952700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/185cmbaekhyun/pseuds/185cmbaekhyun
Summary: Sehun is a stealth burglar and a successful safecracker, owner of the largest collection of stolen diamonds gems. He's a conman that has never been apprehended before.That is, until one day he comes across competition. Kim Jongin always arrives first, outsteals his jewelry and leaves him empty handed. The rivalry seems to be unbeatable for Sehun until one day Jongin offers him something more valuable than diamonds.





	Bright Like Diamonds

**Author's Note:**

> Stream Love Shot!!!
> 
> Thank you Jennie for unintentionally being my idea supplier 💕

3 months.

 

That's how long Sehun's scrupulous stake out took for his next victim. He's learned the routine of the targeted residence’s occupant and did a thorough research on their life, all while lurking in the shadows and remaining unnoticed to their ignorant eyes.

 

Tonight the story is about to unfold.

 

Sehun's acquired targets have a certain matching profile that makes his job all the way easy and thrilling altogether. He tends to opt for the older and lonely rich ladies, owner of unnecessary and vast amounts of assets. Those who are way too distracted keeping up with fashion trends and spending too much money to bother with truly securing their residences.

 

Hence, Mrs Park as his next victim. Every Friday night she spends hanging out at fancy bars seeking out for young men to fulfill her desires. Her arrival is only in the next morning, from expensive motels and a wallet weighing lesser than they did when she left home the night before. And if you think Sehun would subject himself to be one of her targets for a conventional quick fuck and a couple hundred dollars. You're wrong.

 

Sehun has a special interest that not many can afford. Diamonds. And Mrs Park is loaded with those. They can provide him a comfortable and luxurious life without the need of lying around with strangers, and for Sehun, that's already a big win.

 

Surely, the job takes time, meticulosity, and patience. But Sehun would be lying if he said he doesn't take pride in his achievements and the reputation he's built for himself as a thief.

 

Sehun is the most experienced of them all. The most skilled. Sehun is the best.

 

The burglar thinks himself something of an artist. There is some sort of unique skills to perfect the simple "break and enter". His methods might take time but the rewards are impressively high.

 

Burglar is too much of an old fashioned word for Sehun, he likes to think of it more as wealth-redistribution, albeit mostly in his direction. He works alone, donates certain amounts to good causes once in a while, simply because he doesn't think he deserves all that much, and like this, he repents for his wrong doings.

 

Mindlessly, Sehun strolls down the street in the dim of the winter evening. As he passes each set of ornate gates, he recalls all of the items of value jewels that he's spotted Mrs Park wearing for the past few months.

 

The burglar slinks under the moonless sky, thankful for the charcoal cloud that brings a more complete blackness. This is not a night to be seen after all, with the street-lamps casting shallow pools of yellow so weak as to be pointless.

 

The mansion towering over Sehun is obviously large, certainly, almost intimidatingly so. He ducks his head to prevent the front security cameras from sporting him and conceal his identity and reaches inside his coat.

 

Nowadays, entering a house is a more high tech endeavour than it was only a few years before. Luckily, Sehun has a few tricks up his sleeve. He pulls out a squared small device and plugs its wires on the front private security screen. Just a few coordinated types and the buzz croaks on the screen, working his ways to yield access.

 

_Private Security System On_

_Granting access_

 

_Access allowed._

_Surveillance Cameras Inward and Outward_

_Alarm System_

_Entrance Locked by Password._

 

_All Systems Disabled._

 

When the lock clicks, Sehun smirks and steps through the gates. He will have to send Baekhyun one diamond gem as a reward for creating such a useful device for his break ins.

 

As he crosses the threshold, he glances at the  mansion looming proudly inside the creaky iron gates, flanked by rows of trees, taking a more detailed form, with natural grey stone adorning the walls. The windows aren't the large ones that are so fashionable now, but more the size he used to see in old country cottages, and like them they were mullioned.

 

Once across the threshold it is technology and modern design all the way. The floors are polished concrete and the inside furniture of high end designers only.

 

Heading off to the main door, he pushes it open and it swings with ease, slowly revealing a dark interior. He fishes the small flashlight out of his pocket and turns it on, careful to keep the light away from the windows.

 

As his heels disappear into the blackness, the flashlight is the only illumination gracing the area.

 

He struts around the house like it’s his own castle. The interior breathes around him as he walks. It’s eerily silent, but he can still hear the wind picking up outside. He shudders as cold seeps into his bones despite the humidity of the air.

 

He isn't in much of a hurry, haste leads to mistakes and he isn't in the mood for languishing at picking anything else saleable. He's here for the contents of the safe and the personal jewelry and he will go.

 

Soundlessly, he climbs upstairs in elegant quietness, letting his eyes get used to the darkness inside the room.

 

Sehun senses something is off the moment he steps foot to the corridor. His head snaps up and in one movement, he drops his duffle bag and a hand reaches to the unregistered 9mm hoisted up against his black clothing, loaded, safety off.

 

A door left ajar casts an white beam into the sultry night, and he can hear the idly shuffling inside the room. Leaning his back against the wall beside the door, he groans as his eyes sweep the area and he takes a peek through the door gap. A patch of deeper darkness by the couch draws his attention. He doesn't aim the gun yet, but his stance shifts so his body would be ready for the recoil if he needs to fire.

 

Sehun's no way a killer, but If whoever is in there puts up a fight, he'll deal with it mercilessly. He is not leaving without the goods.

 

He allows his finger to curl around the trigger of the gun and sighs grimly. He’s got a vague idea of who's in there. The timing and location are not a coincidence. Lifting both the gun and the flashlight, Sehun exhales longly before turning sideways and kicking the door open.

 

Hiding in the shadows, the intruder doesn't even flinch upon Sehun's break in, being bathed in the dim white lights. He remains leaning nonchalantly against the safe, arms crossed at his chest. Sehun instantly notices the safe is wide open. And empty.

 

“Well look who's here,” comes a smooth, familiar voice. “The legendary Oh Sehun.”

 

An infinite string of profanities flood in Sehun's mind when he recognizes the seductive voice, hears the tease laced in it. He feels along the wall with his other hand and flicks the light switch. His pulse still hammering, but the wariness is quickly turning to anger.

 

The man standing in front of him is no one other than Sehun's greatest enemy.

 

“Kim Jongin.” He grunts, stoically. “Wish I could say I'm surprised to see you here. But I'm really not.”

 

Lately, Kim Jongin has been the reason of Sehun's headaches. He’s fairly new to the business, though he's already making a name for himself. Chanyeol and Baekhyun are particularly infatuated by the man's abilities and remarkable achievements. Undeniably, the guy is good, but don't expect Sehun to ever admit that. Truth be told, he wouldn't give him a care for his popularity if it wasn't for one single detail.

 

Jongin keeps coming for Sehun's targets, stealing what is supposed to be _his_ diamonds. He's been taunting him, testing Sehun's mind in a tooth and eye competition. And the fact that he's standing right in front of Sehun right now, without a single care, doesn't make it easy for Sehun to lower his gun.

 

“Are you looking for these, perhaps?” Jongin questions, the corner of his mouth twitching up in a challenging half-smile as he dangles a small and black sac bag from its strap hung around his finger.

 

Sehun says through clenched teeth. “Those are mine.”

 

“Are they, really?” Jongin gives him a slow once-over, cocking his head to the side. “I think they belong to Mrs Park. Or used to. Whoever gets first takes them, I'd say.”

 

Sehun grounds his teeth together. A scowl crossing his face before dissipating, but he otherwise remains speechless.

 

“And if I'm not mistaken, I think you're a little late, Sehun.” Continues Jongin, his gaze dropping from Sehun’s face to the gun still levelled at him. His expression tightens just slightly.

 

“There are plenty of other residences you could go. Did you have to come here of all places? Tonight? Aren't you a little obsessed?”

 

Catching Jongin's smile, Sehun is momentarily taken aback. Rather than the soulless pleasantness that they usually share whenever their paths cross, there is a natural softness and warmth in his eyes, as though Jongin is in fact glad to see him. Or maybe he just enjoys to be an annoyance in Sehun's life.

 

“I am,” Jongin says, rising to his full height. “I came for you, Sehun. I wanted to see that look of defeat on your face you're wearing right now.”

 

Sehun's blood starts boiling inside his body at those words, such garbage he's hearing, his finger swiftly brushing against the trigger, weighing it in his hand, trying to find the balance between himself and his weapon.

 

“You're repulsive. What's your business with me, anyway? Do I owe you something?”

 

“I want you to admit it.”

 

Sehun pins him with an inquisitive look, gun never leaving his aim.

 

“That I'm better than you. I'm taking these with me, and you'll be left with nothing. Again.” Jongin holds Sehun’s gaze steadily as he speaks bluntly.

 

“I wouldn't call it better. I would call it cheating.”

 

Jongin clicks his tongue, he muses. “I call it smart, innovative and skillful. Everything you can not be.”

 

Sehun scoffs, baffled by Jongin’s boldness and shamelessness. Shooting would be messy, but would effectively shut his mouth. Sehun considers it in the depths of his mind, detailedly.

 

“You talk too much. Just give me my stones and fuck off before I blow your head up.” He decides eventually, deeming Jongin unworthy of such trouble. The diamonds are the only thing that matter. And he will not let Jongin ruin his heist.

 

“Are you going to shoot me?”

 

“Keep talking and you'll see.”

 

Jongin lets out a long breath before scanning Sehun's face. After a moment he shakes his head slowly, disapprovingly. Sehun despises him horribly for not gauging any sort of reaction from his rival, not the ones he wants to anyway, even as he keeps his gun trained intently at him, right at his chest.

 

If he thinks Sehun is bluffing, he's utterly wrong. Sehun’s finger is itching to press the trigger. Even if just to scare him off and wipe that smug look off his face.

 

“All because you can't admit that I'm better?” Jongin speaks up after a beat, his voice suddenly filling up the room. “You are slow and predictable. You lack too much. I'm always one step ahead. Your time is gone.”

 

“Say that to my bank account, asshole.”

 

Jongin hums, taking a step forward, eyes locked with the gun. One step after the other, he carelessly saunters up to Sehun, standing fearlessly in front of him until the front  of the gun is pressed against his chest.

 

For a brief moment, with Jongin standing so close, Sehun thinks about lowering his gun and pulling him in to kiss him all over his stupid pretty face and make him swallow back all those words. Then the dazed stance fades and he stiffens, shoving the gun further into Jongin.

 

He catches the way Jongin's breath comes out unevenly, the glint in his eye adorned with reluctance, and all of a sudden Sehun doesn't know what they're doing anymore. All he knows is that he really, really wants to punish Jongin.

 

“You started out at such a young age. Why was that?” Jongin blurts out, determination resurfacing to his face.

 

Why would he even ask that?

 

Sehun knits his brow. “Not your business.”

 

“Are you really that greedy?”

 

“Yes, I am. And those diamonds are mine.” There's an odd note in his voice, almost like awe. For the man who is facing him with something glimmering in his eyes that Sehun can't quite read. Something that makes him both want to hurt him and care for him.

 

“Get them, then. Shoot me.” Jongin commands, in a fit of something strange and indecent. Jongin stares into his eyes, waiting, expecting. Only it feels that It's not exactly a bullet that he wants to be shot with.

 

Sehun lifts the gun to Jongin's forehead as the latter's eyes follow the movement. Closing his eyes tightly, Jongin shudders visibly, and Sehun is hit with something indescribable bubbling inside him.

 

He likes the way Jongin is letting him in control, but hates the way he's challenging him as if Sehun's incapable. He should teach him a thing or two.

 

The gun is then dragged to Jongin's lips, those lips Sehun hates so much. Jongin's breath hitches, his eyes widening, and still he remains still, saved for the trembling in his body.

 

When Sehun nudges the tip against his lips, they part slightly, and he sticks his tongue out to lick at the weapon, slow and sensually. A groan escapes from Sehun's throat as he watches the drag of Jongin's tongue around the gun while his eyes are glued to Sehun's.

 

Adrenaline spikes in him. His pulse has picked up and his skin feels too tight for his body with the sudden realization that Jongin is enjoying this. Just as much as he is.

 

“Are you getting off on this? Are you fucking with me right now?”

 

“Not yet,” Jongin rasps once he pulls off the gun. “Let's share. Fifty fifty.” He proposes then, and Sehun squints his eyes at him.

 

“I do not share. I'm taking these with me even if i have to kill you.”

 

His hand flies to the sac, still clutched in Jongin's hold, but Jongin is quick to retrieve his hand away from him.

 

“I see,” He chews at his lower lip, shamefully. “You really are a greedy one.”

 

Disappointment is etched to Jongin's eyes, and maybe even hurt. Sehun isn't sure. He doesn't care. He aims the gun back, under Jongin's chin now. This time, he flinches a little.

 

“So… hand them over. I'm sick of your pretty face.”

 

Still, Jongin doesn't surrender easily. He swallows hard, and Sehun can foresee his palpable persistence, just as strongly as the tension hanging in the air.

 

“Actually, I have something better to offer you. Better than any diamonds or any other jewelry you've ever seen.” Jongin offers, stepping closer to Sehun's space.

 

For some reason, his heart races at their proximity. Jongin is too much, just too much. Sehun wants to ruin him.

 

“And what is that?”

 

Taking a breath, Jongin slides a hand around his scalp, removing the beanie to let luscious brown strands of hair fall around his face. “My body.” He says, flickering his covered eyes up to Sehun.

 

“You wish,” The thief sneers, pushing aside the overwhelming feeling of want that rattles him.

 

“Come on. I know you want this. I've seen the way you look at me.” Jongin’s voice is low, daunting as he closes the tight space between them and places his hands around Sehun's waist, pulling him in. Their breaths mingle and the hands slide to grip at Sehun's hips.

 

“With hatred?”

 

“There isn't just rivalry between us, Sehun. Everyone can see that.” The hands slip lower under the coat to Sehun's ass, taking a full grab and kneading the soft, perky flesh. Sehun feels a slight tingle of arousal in his stomach, anchoring him. Jongin is a persistent one.

 

“I say, let's share the gems and you get me as a bonus.”

 

“I don't think you should demand anything when I'm the one holding the gun.” Sehun protests. This still might be just a ruse to deceive Sehun. And he won't lose this game.

 

“And yet you're the one not shooting.”

 

A grunt is emitted from the back of Sehun's throat, and he can't tear his eyes off Jongin's lips. So close, so supple. They shine like Diamonds.

 

Sehun lifts his other hand slowly, fingertips grazing along the exposed skin of Jongin's forearm, leaving goosebumps on their way. He wraps his hand around Jongin's, gets a grasp at the sac bag full of loose diamonds still hidden in Jongin's palm.

 

“I say, you give me all these diamonds and you get to be fucked by me. It's a fair trade.”

 

“Okay,” Jongin lets him take the bag from his hand with no restraint. Sehun is almost convinced.

 

“Are you really that greedy for me?” Sehun smirks, putting the sac bag inside the pocket inside his coat.

 

“Yeah,” Jongin responds without missing a beat. “I don't care about stupid diamonds. I only want you.”

 

He wishes Jongin’s words would stay folded in his mind, that they wouldn’t swim in a haze of lies and uneasiness. He shouldn't let himself fall for what is supposedly just a prank from Jongin, so he can later humiliate Sehun for falling for his seduction tactics.

 

However, the look in Jongin's eyes tell otherwise. He's pleading, submitting. Something akin to sheer desire, mixed with fear of rejection. And this, Sehun could gain something with this. By giving Jongin what he wants and in retribution getting what he needs.

 

“You have a strange way to draw attention.” Sehun's fingers touch Jongin's face with a relentless excitement, smile touched onto his face.

 

“You are very hard to please as well. I'm very meticulous and persistent about what I want. You should be thankful I've done all of this for you.”

 

The plans for the night are drastically altered. Although Sehun is in possession of the stones already, there's another thing he wants to take possession. He leans in, brushing his lips along Jongin's earlobe.

 

“Only if you can be a good boy for me.” He whispers.

 

Jongin's whole body shivers.

 

Sehun stares at him with a twisted delight, He gestures minutely with the gun, keeping it trained on Jongin’s torso. “Get on your knees,” he instructs, his voice harder and colder than it ever was.

 

His eyes never leave Jongin as he sinks to his knees and places his palms on his thighs. Despite the obedience, he moves gracefully as he stares up at Sehun with a slavish look.

 

“You've been getting on my nerves for too long, Jongin.” He takes a couple of steps forward until there is barely any space between them. Jongin’s head tilted up so he could split his attention between the gun and Sehun’s face. “It's about time I get to punish you.”

 

Jongin heaves a steadying breath, before Sehun reaches in and grabs a handful of his hair and shoves the gun under his chin.

 

Jongin makes a noise that sounds too pleased considering the situation he's currently in. His chest rises and falls with harsh breaths, but he’s otherwise frozen, staring up at Sehun with wide, expectant eyes.

 

Sehun tightens his grip on Jongin’s hair, pulling his head back just a little bit further.

 

This time, the noise Jongin makes is a lot more desperate. Sehun swallows as heat sweeps through him in response. He trails the muzzle of the gun up the side of Jongin’s jaw until it is pressed against his temple. Jongin is practically gasping now.

 

“Do you even know the things I want to do with you?” Sehun asks aloud, and Jongin only closes his eyes in anticipation, incapable of uttering words.

 

Letting go of Jongin’s hair to open his pants one-handed, he shoves them and his underwear down far enough to free his cock. He’s hard, painfully so, courtesy of all the knife-edge tension in the room, and the sight of Jongin ready just to take it.

 

They are crossing the boundary between enemies to lovers, floating in a threshold of nothingness that just feels right, just where he belongs, forcing Jongin to choke on his cock, to please him.

 

Sehun tangles his fingers in Jongin’s hair again and pulls him forward a bit, keeping the gun pressed against the side of his skull.

 

“Suck me off.” His voice sounds rough, but steady.

 

At the order, Jongin shifts forward, wetting his lips before tantalizingly running his tongue up the underside of Sehun’s cock. His hands lift to clutch at Sehun's thighs as he gives his cock head a few kittenish licks, humming contently as he does so. There's a combination of dread and lust swimming in his eyes every time the gun presses harder against his temple.

 

“Is that all that mouth can do?”

 

Sehun makes a strangled noise as he tries to speak and groan simultaneously. Before he can growl something about Jongin’s annoying teasing, his cock is engulfed in wet heat. This is more like what Sehun wants to witness. No finesse, no games, just uncomplicated pleasure.

 

Sehun moans loudly as pleasure builds from the slick feel of Jongin’s plushy lips around him. So he thrusts his hips into the mouth that takes him fully, hitting the back of Jongin's throat in the process. He chokes, whines, but Sehun keeps the assault cruelly, spurred on by the struggling sounds Jongin's making,   marveling at the way his cock slips in and out of Jongin's mouth.

 

Tears pearl out at the corners of Jongin's eyes the more Sehun fucks into him, and he gags while he tries to breathe through his nose.

 

Then he manages to swirl his tongue under the crown of the head, and Sehun swears, a shiver of pleasure running up his spine like a shock. He gasps out a warning, suddenly right on the edge. It isn’t at all surprising when Jongin ignores him, rolling his eyes, instead just sucking harder.

 

Abruptly, Sehun pulls out, his cock slapping at Jongin's cheek and he seeks for more even as his breath is ragged. He's hungry for it.

 

“Is this what you wanted when you ruined all all my heists? Was it all worth It?” Sehun inquires, stroking the muzzle of the gun down Jongin’s jaw again while he enjoys the way the man bound in tan skin purrs.

 

“Yeah. It was. For you.”

 

Sehun brings the weapon up, pointing it between Jongin’s eyes, and he chuckles at the view of the whole of Jongin’s attention snapping back to the firearm.

 

Sehun gives him a sliver of a smile, sharp as broken glass. “Up.”

 

Before complying, Jongin wipes the saliva glistening his chin off with the back of his hand. His legs are trembling as he brings himself to stand up, and once he's again facing Sehun, he waits, patient and obedient.

 

Then Sehun turns away, his fingers intimate and comfortable around the gun, and he says,

 

“Tell me,” Jongin turns his head slightly, frowning in confusion. Sehun can see the silhouette of his lashes, longer than they have any right to be. He tucks himself back in his trousers neatly before continuing.

 

“How do you get in imperceptibly?”

 

Jongin gulps, attempting to get his breathing under control. He probably thought Sehun would just go with it and fuck him to oblivion, but he won't get it so easily from him.

 

“I climb the walls and get in through the ceiling. They always forget to secure the top of the houses.” Jongin answers. It comes out thick, messy.

 

“What about the cameras?”

 

“I memorize their running patterns. I literally only move when they are not trained on me nor on my path.” He explains warily, voice cracking as he eyes the gun, looking supremely nonchalant in Sehun’s loose grip.

 

“It requires finesse and precision to do it.” He adds, and Sehun scowls with a tilt of his head.

 

“Are you saying that I can't?”

 

“I'm saying that I'm better.”

 

“Shut up,” Sehun spits out, icily. “Take your shirt off.”

 

He watches Jongin through half-lidded eyes, tracking every movement: the slide of buttons, the ruffling of thin cotton, the reveal of skin.

 

He takes his time looking over him. The scarring, the layers of muscle carefully built and maintained, the fact that his cock is hard enough inside his pants that it looks uncomfortable. Higher up, the flush decorating his cheeks to the point of his ears.

 

“You want to be better than me, when you're choosing my cock over the diamonds.”

 

Jongin's shirt pools on the floor. Sehun kicks it away.

 

“Me wanting your cock still doesn't change the fact that I'm better at burglary than you.”

 

“You're so bold.” Sehun catches the secret curve of Jongin’s smile before it disappears, preventing Sehun from reaching in and slapping him. Sehun wants to, wants to hear the little slurry noises it will elicit from him.

 

Though, there's another way he can ripple those noises out of him.

 

Sehun motions. “Your pants now.”

 

Jongin unzips his trousers, the give of the zipper clicking agonizingly slow.

 

“What's your secret to crack vaults?” Sehun asks as Jongin steps out of his trousers, nudges them aside.

 

“Patience.”

 

Sehun steps closer to press himself up behind Jongin, slow as ever, curving his palm around his cheek. Patience is not the answer he's seeking, for he's having none with Jongin, but he guesses he won't get any more elaborated words than that.

 

Jongin leans into the touch, helpless, his pulse skittering hot as blood, and he sinks further against Sehun's chest.

 

“If you think you're so much better than me, why do you keep coming at me? Are you threatened?” Sehun asks directly into his ear.

 

“I want-- I want to be your partner.” Jongin stutters out. “I want to work with you.”

 

Arching a brow, Sehun slides the muzzle across the wing of Jongin's clavicle, up the trembling shift of his throat. He can think of Jongin as more than one way as a partner, though he's sure Jongin's not ready for it. For what he is.

 

“I don't need a partner.”

 

The greedy-cold metal moves down to flick around one of Jongin's nipples, as if it is leeching the warmth from his skin. A whimper is forced out of him.

 

“We could be perfect together. The best. The work would be easier. We could be indestructible. Unbeatable.” Jongin tells him, body spasming periodically with every flick on his nipple.

 

Sehun admires the man in his arms, begging for him, completely naked and exposed while Sehun is still clothed, a long hot line against Jongin's side, the weight of his belt catching against warm skin.

 

“You could have me anytime.” Jongin completes, tips his head back against Sehun's shoulder to blink up at him fondly.

 

Sehun trails the gun along the curve of Jongin's neck, nuzzling his hair, until the muzzle is pressed against Jongin's jugular, where his pulse is pounding.

 

Their lips press together eagerly and a bit desperate into a kiss, Sehun's fingers splayed open low on Jongin's belly as he licks inside his mouth.

 

And Sehun is not supposed to feel this, so overwhelmed and vulnerable. He isn't supposed to even remotely think to accept Jongin's offer. Even though Jongin's lips are coaxing him to it.

 

“Don't. Just don't…” Sehun says, strangled against Jongin's lips, and what he gets in response is Jongin grinding his ass against his crotch, lazy but steadily.

 

“Please, Sehun.”

 

Jongin's breaths are soft hitches of air against the nape of Sehun's neck, the gun resting familiarly in the crook of Jongin's skin, Sehun's mouth as hot against Jongin's lips as the gun is cold. And then Sehun kisses him harder, his teeth dragging under Jongin's lip, pleasure-pain.

 

Like this, Jongin doesn't seem to be able to outrun Sehun. They just match, completing each other, and Sehun curses at himself internally for not having tried this sooner, pursued this feeling sooner instead of fueling such unnecessary bad blood between them.

 

“Touch me,” Jongin says roughly as Sehun lands bruising kisses to the column of his throat, the gun following his track.

So sehun does, momentarily forgetting who's the one in charge there, wrapping his hand around Jongin's cock and his entire body just gives, Sehun looping an arm around this thin middle for leverage.

 

His finger strokes a hot line along Jongin's length, torturously gentle, mouth tipping into a sneer at Jongin's needy moans.

 

He gives just brief, hot prickling touches, stroking firmly at Jongin's cock, then cupping his heavy balls just to cut off the pleasure before it even begins.

 

Sehun pulls away, staring down at Jongin's swollen lips, bitten, eyes bright and alive. A dark ghost of joy flits in Sehun's belly, and his hand is running, slow, along the curve of Jongin's ass.

 

He pushes Jongin down roughly, and the man complies, bending on his knees onto the couch, his buttocks in the air, hands gripping at the headrest.

 

Jongin's hole, now on display to Sehun's eyes, is tight, puckered, the back of his thighs shaking just like his breathing.

 

“You don't know what you are bargaining for, Jongin. I'm not easy to love.”

 

The weapon is dragged along the curve of Jongin's spine, and he arches with the movement, whimpering.

 

“I don't care. Just teach me how.” Jongin whispers, in fear and exhilaration.

 

“They're very tough lessons,” Sehun warns, covering Jongin's buttcheeks with the palms of his hands, kneading them. “Lesson number one. Be a good boy.”

 

A sharp, hard slap is striked against Jongin’s ass, and the thief yelps in both shock and arousal, body flinching in retaliation.

 

“You have been a bad boy to me, Jongin.” Another slap is hit. “You have angered me. Stolen from me. I do not appreciate that.”

 

Just as Jongin starts to push back into his touch, Sehun pulls his hand away and brings it back again in another piercing slap, the sound reverberating around the room sharply along with Jongin's moans.

 

They started off as high-pitched whines before slipping into little moans that taper back into low whimpers as the skin turns darker.

 

“I'm sorry.” Jongin cries in response, but keeps his hands fixed on the headrest in front of him.

 

“That's not what I want to hear.”

 

Sehun takes a moment to run a strong hand over the exposed skin, gently grabbing handfuls as if to assess Jongin's suitability to the task at hand.

 

He purrs, giving him another gratuitous slap on the other cheek, relinquishing his hold on one of Jongin’s hips. That's it, that's what Jongin deserves and that's what Sehun was born to do.

 

“Will you be a good boy for me, Nini? Can you?”

 

“Yes,” Jongin agrees throatily.

 

“Yes what?” Sehun groans, admiring the pink tinge Jongin's skin had taken on before giving him another forceful slap.

 

“Yes, I can be a good boy for you.”Jongin replies huskily, still pushing his sore ass back towards him.

 

Sehun puts the gun next to Jongin's entrance, and slides the icy metal over his thighs, and his cock, and back between his cheeks.

 

At this point, Jongin is letting out desperate cries for more, for something, while simultaneously pulling away from the threats of the gun, peeking at it over his shoulder as Sehun rubs the metal up and down his crack, nudging it at the rim.

 

“Are you scared?”

 

“No- no.”

 

Sehun stills the gun at the opening, dry and rough, and Jongin keeps moaning, the icy metal a sharp contrast to the heat within him. A shiver of carnal pleasure breaks through Sehun at the look on Jongin's face, completely blissed out. He likes it, the casual cruelty of the gun laying hungry kisses against his entrance.

 

“Are you really sure about what you want from me?”

 

Jongin chokes out. “Yes!”

 

“Do you want me to fuck you with my gun?”

 

A pause comes. Jongin bites at his lip thoughtfully, his head almost shaking in refusal, then stopping midway. He's confused, hesitating. The fact that he could actually agree to it just to please Sehun when he's so clearly scared, makes Sehun flutter with a warm foreign feeling inside.

 

“I-- I want your cock.” Jongin manages to say. “Please,”

 

Sehun smirks loudly, withdrawing the gun from Jongin's hole, leaving it gaping for a second, wanting more. “I've figured.”

 

Jongin turns his head, glancing at Sehun placing the gun inside his mouth, his eyes rolling in pleasure, the taste of Jongin coating his tongue.

 

He feels the tang of cold metal, and he savors the musky taste of Jongin, it runs down his throat. He takes the gun into his mouth, lewdly staring at Jongin.

 

His hand is resting at his groin, slowly stroking himself. He is fully erect still, with the thought of Jongin whimpering beneath him exciting him. He stops stroking himself, afraid that he would climax too soon without giving Jongin the punishment he actually deserves.

 

“Tastes good.” Sehun murmurs once the gun is pulled out from his mouth, eyes half closed.

 

Jongin is gaping at him, never breaking the position he is in. Until he brings a hand behind himself and pushes one of his cheek to the side, invitingly.

 

“Taste me for real… with your… tongue.”

 

Sehun's gaze rivets to Jongin's face, seeing the rawness of Jongin's expression, the honesty of it, in deeply satisfaction.

 

He drops to his knees hurriedly, and presses his tongue to Jongin’s left cheek, licking a stripe up the pink stinging skin.

 

He hears the mewling above him as he sucks lightly on the supple flesh, massaging the opposite cheek with his hand. He litters a few light kisses before swapping tasks, lapping at the hot skin of his right cheek and groping the left as he licks his own lips to get a stronger feel of the taste lingering in his tongue.

 

“Yes. More.” Jongin mewls, voice low and strained.

 

Dragging his lips down, Sehun licks along the crease where it meets his thigh and nips gently.

 

Pulling his lips away, he covers both of jongin's cheeks with his hands and kneads them, pulling them apart a bit harder with each movement. When the little moans coming from him only get louder, he takes the chance and leans in closer as he parts the two fleshy mounds further.  
  
He starts gently, pointing his tongue and licking delicately around the hole, encouraged to go further when he hears Jongin's nails scraping into the fabric of the couch. Gripping his cheeks harder, he presses the flat of his tongue against Jongin's entrance, lapping over it repeatedly as it quivers.

 

He pulls away briefly, getting the reaction he wants when Jongin whines and pushes his ass back towards him.

 

“Fuck, feels good.” Jongin squeals, his body squirming in aftershocks.

 

“Can you come like this? Just on my tongue, baby?”

 

Sehun teases, replacing his tongue with a finger, letting it circle the hole nimbly.

 

“No, I-- I need to be touched. I still want your cock.”

 

Sehun smirks to himself and darts forward once again, licking over the tight opening until it relaxes under his tongue enough for him to poke inside. Jongin groans as he's fucked insistently with the tongue, wetting around the rim as Sehun pinches lightly at his cheeks to make him spasm against his face.

 

Finally, Sehun stands up, putting a finger in his mouth, licking it, relishing the thought of that taste.

 

He strokes his wet finger down Jongin’s hole, making it clench in anticipation.

 

“I have lube in my bag.” Jongin tells him, all excitedly, and Sehun finds himself chuckling.

 

“Of course you have. Always one step ahead.”

 

The gun is still looped around his finger, though it was long forgotten to his mind. He isn't compelled to shoot Jongin anymore, just fuck him, but he supposes he can keep up the act. It's another way to please Jongin.

 

As he pads over to the duffle bag next to the safe, he keeps the gun aimed at Jongin's head, eyes never once leaving him.

 

That dark, intense gaze is wandering over Sehun’s face and body, only occasionally flicking back to the threat of the gun as he rests his head onto his folded arms over the couch, eyes full of the intensity and calculation.

 

Sehun’s rhythm stalls for a moment and his breath falters with the view of Jongin so completely ready to take him. Crouching low, he quickly rummages through the bag and retrieves the lube.

 

“Come on, I told you are slow.” Jongin complains, but there's a joking tone laced to it. Even so, Sehun grunts at him as he gets back to his position and works with the lube, struggling a bit with the gun still in his other hand.

 

Slowly, he pushes his finger into Jongin, feeling the muscles tighten around him, welcoming and unwelcoming. He begins fucking him with his finger, slowly, carefully,

curling, obscene, setting flickers of shock into their blood.

 

Jongin throws his head back, pushing back, and Sehun can only see glimpses of his face, alight in excitement, arousal. Unexpectedly, Jongin turns and reaches back and so he curves his hand around Sehun’s wrist, steadies the hand, the gun, and can almost hear Sehun’s head snap up, his wide-eyed shock, concentration falling apart.

 

The gun presses against Jongin's temple again, at his own lead, and Sehun is gone and done.

 

“Good boy,”

 

He slips out his finger, and Jongin actually moans at the loss of contact.

 

But Sehun wastes no time to add a second finger, and this time, they both tease into Jongin, his fingers preparing him for the much larger member that would come.

 

When he is in four fingers, Jongin’s back is slick and sweaty, and his cock, dripping with pre-come, and he is making more indecent noises.

 

When the drag is loose and slick enough, and when Jongin starts begging a string of incoherences, Sehun lets the gun drop and clatter on the floor, then he tugs at his pants to free his cock once again.

 

He plants his feet, pulls Jongin's ass up, and takes his own cock in his hand, positioning it at his entrance. The response is immediate in the clench of Jongin’s jaw and his sharp intake of breath.

 

“This is what a good boy gets.” Without a warning, without any more preparation, he thrusts into Jongin, fully, going deeper.

 

He slams into Jongin again, his hips colliding with Jongin’s tan, glistening flesh, and the man under him is sobbing. He arches, groaning, and Sehun’s arm comes around him, reins him in.

 

“You feel so good, baby.” Sehun fucks into him with lewd precision. The sounds of it driving him even madder as his balls slap against Jongin's ass.

 

“Better than any diamond,” His hand is at Jongin's hip, fucking him hard enough that his nerve endings thrill.

 

“Prettier than any jewel.” He is moving inside Jongin with long drags of his hips, every little sign of Jongin’s arousal makes lazy heat spread through Sehun’s body.

 

“Yes, Sehun. Right there, yes.”

 

Jongin's body is making a valiant effort, trying to hold on to Sehun's grip, trying to contain his moans. Seeing the rawness of Jongin’s expression, the honesty of it, is deeply breathtaking.

 

Sehun goes utterly still as he comes, the orgasm startled out of him, the rush of it paired with the way Jongin’s eyes roll to the back of his head and he clenches around him.

 

Sehun splutters inside him for what feels like ages, hips stuttering and slowing speed. The space between them buzzing.

 

A shudder works its way through Sehun's torso, with the last shreds of release dissipating beneath pure pleasure.

 

Blinking away the spots dancing at the edges of his vision, Sehun collapses to the couch, pulling Jongin along. It's only after his senses return to him that he pulls out, hearing Jongin's hisses at the loss.

 

He keeps Jongin close flushed against him, peering down to watch the slow drip of cum slipping out of his abused hole, down his thighs. It's beautiful.

 

“I'm sorry,” Sehun whispers after a beat, incapable of moving. Jongin peeks behind at him, brow creased, not following.

 

“If I hurt you. If I went too hard. I don't usually-- I'm not--” Sehun trails off, lowering his head to hide his shame into the crook of Jongin's neck.

 

Although it felt amazing, and Sehun had never before tried anything like this, he still feels a little guilty inside. He might have had negative feelings towards Jongin before, but it all vanished the moment their lips met. It took him just one taste and the magic was done.

 

He's not sure if he can let go of Jongin anymore. He doesn't want to.

 

He's greedy, after all.

 

Whether he gets more diamonds or not, doesn't matter if he can't have Jongin in his arms again.

 

“I know. You didn't hurt me. I liked it. Everything.” Jongin mutters, shifting to face Sehun in the eyes.

 

Fragile post-sex peace, is something that makes Sehun reevaluate lots of things, like his impulsive decisions and hot tempered attitudes. He lets the silence stretch for a long moment, fingertips running patterns along Jongin's skin.

 

“I had a gun at your head. I almost shot you.” He reminds, not meeting Jongin's eyes for that statement.

 

Jongin tries to catch Sehun’s expression.

 

“Would you really have shot me?”

 

He wouldn't. Of that he's sure. That doesn't mean he didn't enjoy being in control and pushing Jongin out of his comfort zone, shattering his walls.

 

“Part of me wanted to at some point.” He says, sincerely.

 

“But the other part of you that didn't, won.”

 

The silence stretches again for a while, but this time when Jongin speaks, his voice is quieter and sweet.

 

“Next time, when we cross paths again, you can do it all again.”

 

 _Next time_ , Sehun likes where this is going.

 

“Will you keep showing up? Will you steal from me again?”

 

Jongin shrugs, with a hint of a smirk.

 

“Yes. But we can work something out again. Like we did now.”

 

This could be a nice arrangement after all, to blow off some steam, to spice things up when his routine gets too redundant. Or maybe even more. He'd be down to get anything Jongin's willing to give. Sehun hums approvingly, and captures Jongin's lips in a chaste kiss, licking lightly along the seam of his lips.

 

“Would you-- don't you need the cash?” He questions once they pull apart, fingers stroking Jongin's scalp.

 

“I don't. This is just a silly distraction to me. That's not what I want.”

 

 _What I want is you_ , it's what the look in Jongin's eyes convey, but is left unsaid. They kiss lazily again for several more times, just melting into each other. Until Sehun suddenly gets the urge to open up. It's the post sex effect, apparently.

 

“I started doing it because I needed it. The cash, I mean. I needed to feed myself and survive alone in the world.”

 

Long seconds tick by with not as much as a reply from Jongin, and Sehun is starting to feel quite pathetic. He's never shared that with anyone before, he doesn't even know why he decided to do it with Jongin, but he probably doesn't care about Sehun's miserable past whatsoever.

 

“You don't have to be alone anymore.” Jongin finally responds, and Sehun lets out a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

 

“I think I haven't been in a while.”

 

The collar of his shirt starts to feel suffocating around his neck, and he notices he never bothered to undress in the first place whilst Jongin is laying completely bare by his side. It's hot, Jongin is hot. He's a good boy.

 

With that in mind, Sehun slips a hand inside his coat and fetches the diamond sac bag again. He pulls the lace on top of it slowly, fumbling with the stones inside the sac bag. One particular large gem catches his eye and he pulls it out, places it on top of Jongin's belly button, where it fits perfectly.

 

“Your share.” He says, grinning. “You deserve it.”

 

Jongin widens his eyes, propping himself up on his elbows. He emits a few giggles, watching the shining stone on top of his tummy, then he glances back at Sehun and says sternly.

 

“Having you still means more to me.”

 

Unbelievably, Sehun feels himself blushing while a bomb of emotions explode in his chest. He kicks those feelings aside and points at Jongin's cute belly button.

 

“This suits you. You should keep it. Next time you get many more, partner.”

 

Jongin flashes him his widest smile. “Okay, partner.”

 

They kiss again, between smiles and giggles.

 

And who would have thought that tonight would turn out to be Sehun’s most successful heist ever?

**Author's Note:**

> [X](https://twitter.com/_sehuning_)


End file.
